Guess Who's Back
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Chris/Phil TWO-SHOT. Takes place during/after Payback & RAW 6-17-13. Chris and Phil have been apart since WrestleMania, and Payback is the first they've seen each other in months. Fluffy. Please Review!
1. Payback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim ownership to any WWE Talent. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Before You Read:** I'm finally out of school! To celebrate, here's a 2-shot of my OTP. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been a little over two months since the two had seen each other, and both were getting quite restless. They had made an agreement a few weeks prior to not have any contact with the other until their match. This was especially hard for Chris, who relied on Skype calls, FaceTime calls, and numerous snapchat photos between him and his boyfriend, Phil, to keep him sane when work kept them separated. Between WWE and Fozzy being on tour, Chris was lucky if he saw his boy more than once a month. Phil only allowed texting during this agonizingly long time period, which soothed Chris slightly, but did not do the job correctly whatsoever.

Chris was finishing tying his boots and starting to pull on the slip covers over them when his phone buzzed. He finished with one before picking his phone up and unlocking it to check his messages. He smiled when he saw it was from his boy.

I can't wait to see you later, it read.

Chris beamed before he replied with, I can't wait to see you either baby boy!

Chris finished getting his boots on before he started his pre-match routine, which brought him to the time where he went to guerilla to await his theme to play.

When the arena blackened, Chris stood up and jumped in place a few times. With a big smile spreading across his face, he stepped out of the curtain, turned his back to the crowd, and triggered the sensor on his light jacket. Screams erupted from the fans, though, since they were in Chicago, many boos were mixed in as well. Chris couldn't have cared less if it was all boos; in a few short moments, Chris was going to see Phil for the first time in a long time.

Chris made his way to the ring. He slipped his coat off and handed it to the referee before he paced the ring, awaiting Phil's theme to hit. Once the static noise burst from the speakers, the crowd went berserk, and Chris' heart fluttered in his chest. When Phil emerged from the curtain with the walrus trailing behind, Chris suppressed a heart-warming smile. He immediately flicked into Chris Jericho mode, though not before a twinkle in his eye was transferred to his baby.

The chemistry in the ring between CM Punk and Chris Jericho was always intense and had the crowd begging for more. Some fans chocked it up to the mutual respect for each other, while some believe their on-screen hatred bled into real life, and this was actual brute against each other. Nobody would know the truth in that they wrestle constantly (sometimes naked, sometimes not) and they know what the other is going to do before they even know it. The two superstars were great fighters, well-trained, and knew how to execute moves on each other with the greatest ease.

When both men were absolutely exhausted and every breath stung their lungs, Punk capitalized and pinned Jericho. Chris looked up at his boy smiling once his theme hit again. Chris rolled out of the ring, and when his face was pressed against the mat, he allowed himself to smile.

* * *

Chris waited for Phil in a storage room. They kept their relationship as quiet as possible, so they never dared to show affection in the locker room. Chris sat down on a box, propped his feet up on an adjacent one, and allowed the cool, air conditioned air to evaporate the sweat from his skin and cool his burning lungs. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Phil let himself in. Chris stood up then and grabbed Phil's face gently and immediately connected his lips with Phil's. Phil wrapped his arms around Chris' neck and instantly submitted to Chris' dominance. Chris nipped at Phil's bottom lip and let out a surprised (and embarrassing) mewl once he realized something was missing.

"Where's your lip ring?" Chris asked in complete surprise.

"It broke," Phil replied sheepishly. Still, his lips drew back into a smile and revealed his bright teeth. He really did look like Wolverine right then.

"I missed you so, so much," Chris confessed before burying himself in Phil's sweaty chest with a relieved sigh. "I missed hearing your voice like crazy. Do you know how much torture you put me through?"

"Well, it's not a one-way road there. That was hell on me, too. But seeing you in the ring, babe? That was magical in all definitions and connotations of the word."

"Are you back with the company now?" Chris asked, hopeful. Phil nodded, and Chris leaned up to kiss his boy once more. "I also have to tell you that I'm absolutely in love with your hair right now. Please keep it long, baby boy."

Phil ran a hand through the aforementioned hair and gave Chris a wicked smirk. "If you want my hair to stay long, you're gonna have to work for it."

Chris reached around Phil's back and promptly landed a swift slap to his ass. Phil jolted forward in response. "Hey, I know we haven't been together in a couple months now, but surely you couldn't have forgotten that I'm the dominant one, right?"

"That doesn't mean that I can't make you work for something you want," Phil retorted, smirking.

Again, Chris smacked Phil's ass. "Let's go back to the hotel, then. The one thing I've missed more than your voice and your face is your body."

"Horn dog," Phil murmured into Chris' cheek.

"My dick is harder than steel right now and I know I'm not going to be able to control it much longer. Move your ass."

Phil, ever the obedient boy to his Chris, opened the supply room and looked around quickly. Seeing the hallway was abandoned, he gestured to Chris and the two snuck out before making their way to Chris' rental, giggling like fools in love the entire way there.

* * *

Please Review!


	2. RAW

Chris shot out of his seat in anger and horror when Brock Lesnar F-5'ed his boyfriend at the end of RAW. When he had heard the theme song, he started getting nervous. Now, he was outright terrified and worried for his lover.

He ran, carefully, to guerilla in anticipation of Phil being brought back. When Brock stormed through the curtain, he shrunk back against the wall and watched him storm loudly off down the opposite hallway. He let out his breath and continued until he arrived at his destination. Phil was being carried back on a stretcher. Often, the medical personnel on hand overreacted with neck braces and stretchers, but Phil looked like he took a really nasty fall.

"Out of the way, please," one of them barked at Chris. He moved back and swallowed nervously. He was torn between following them and having suspicions arise as to why, or just go back to the hotel. In the end, he sat in the hallway near the trainer's room and pretended to be busy on his phone. His eyes glanced up at the door about every five seconds, and as the minutes ticked by, he grew more anxious. What if something serious was wrong?

However, over a half hour later, Phil left the room looking dizzy and slightly drugged. Chris checked the hallway before he ran to his side.

"Are you okay, baby boy?" Chris whispered into Phil's ear.

"I think they gave me pain meds. Don't they know I'm straightedge?" Phil said in a mixture of exhaustion and medicated slur.

"It's gonna be okay," Chris assured him. He helped him walk back to the parking garage and settled him in the passenger's seat before he got in and started driving. He really wished they could have gone back to a hotel, but they had to get to the next city before they could check in somewhere.

"Do you need anything?" Chris asked in concern.

"I'm thirsty."

Before Chris got on the highway, he pulled into a McDonald's drive-thru and got Phil 2 bottles of water and a large diet coke. He handed the soda to Phil carefully and watched him chug down ¾ of the cup in one go. A loud burp immediately followed.

"That's better," Phil said with his eyes fluttering shut. Chris leaned over and kissed his cheek before setting off for the next city, Phil falling asleep as he did so.

* * *

It was early morning when Chris finally got to the next city and checked into a hotel. He had to half-carry, half-drag Phil to their room while an employee lugged their baggage up. Chris gave him a generous tip before opening the door and setting Phil down on the king-sized bed. He dragged the luggage in before shutting the door and drawing the shades.

"So bright in here," Phil moaned, half-asleep.

"I know, baby boy. I'm trying to make it dark."

Phil groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. Chris finished darkening the room before he stripped his street clothes off and put on a pair of pajama pants. He did the same to the medically-inebriated man dozing on the bed.

"Are those my Batman ones?" Phil grumbled in his sleep.

"Yes they are," Chris assured him. With a satisfied grunt, he buried himself under the blankets and started softly whining until Chris crawled in with him and started spooning him.

"Goodnight, my little superhero," Chris murmured into Phil's ear. He bucked backwards slightly before letting out a satisfied noise and falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Ow."

Chris cracked open his eyes to find Phil doubled over, moaning in pain. Instantly, Chris sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"My ribs hurt. Actually, _everything_ hurts," Phil clarified with a grimace filled with pain set on his face.

Chris got up and went into the bathroom. He looked through the medicine cabinet until he found some Tylenol. He shook two pills out into his hand and put the bottle back. Chris went back to Phil and gave him the pills. With some of the McDonald's water bottle, he swallowed them down easily and settled back down uncomfortably on the bed.

"You took a nasty fall last night," Chris commented.

"I know," Phil moaned. "The whole room is spinning right now."

"If it offers you any solace, it's not actually spinning," Chris said quietly.

"Shut up," Phil snapped lightly. Chris smiled to himself.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm just tired," Phil said groggily. He lay there, rigid. Chris knew from experience that it meant he wanted to be cuddled, though he'd never admit it out loud.

Chris ran his hands up and down Phil's colorful arms and he nuzzled the back of his neck with his chin. A content sigh came from the sleepy man, and Chris felt him relax instantly into him.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful boy," Chris murmured softly before pressing a kiss into his shoulder. "You'll feel better when you wake."

And, while being cuddled, Phil drifted off to sleep once again.


End file.
